Changing Fate Mature
by cyberravin
Summary: ItaSasu in later chapters. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were brought back to control their demonic powers before it kills them. Sasuke helps kill his clan as an ANBU named Kovu. want 9 more reviews before continuing


**Warning** their will be possible shonen-ai latter on if you **don't like** read the other version

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

It was done, the family was all slaughtered except one by me Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, and one Konoha Anbu that the third Hokage had had join them in the massacre now I was standing before said ninja.

Blood stained his clothing and his odd mask, Itachi had never worked with him before but the third said his name was Kovu also called The fallen one, Itachi tried to look at the right angel to see the eyes of the young man in the mask and as he did he thought he saw dark purple or black eyes staring right back at his own red eyes _'they look familiar, but I know I have never worked with this Anbu before, and is he not scared I will use my sharingan on him?'_

He could not be sure as Madara came silently up behind Kovu; Itachi knew he was planning to kill him so they could escape without having to worry about the third double crossing them. Leaving him to then deal with his little brother who was coming closer to the compound by the minuet 'something feels strange about him thou' Itachi was not able to think on this further before hearing

"Your little brother is approaching" Kovu stated dryly in a low voice that turned into a gasp as Madara then grabbed his head while he was distracted with me and slit the Anbus throat spewing blood everywhere and letting the body drop down to rest with the rest of the dead that littered the street.

Their was a burst of smoke and all that was left of the bloody Anbu in the street was a slashed log and the two men "we'll let him go I have to deal with Sasuke" Itachi stated with no emotion, he was secretly glad that he did not have to kill this Anbu the feeling of familiarity still remained strong with him as his new master cut into his thoughts "leave him alive you will need him for his eyes and possibly for his body latter" Itachi nodded knowing of the disease that riddled his body _'I wonder if Sasuke will get the same disease?'_ Itachi ignored the other feeling that came as Madara talked about Sasuke's body as something unimportant at the moment _'he is too young anyway and would not understand, it is better if he hates me'_

With that thought he then went to deal with his brother neither of the men noticed Kovu watching from the electricity pole above them and after hearing the conversation he turned to watch as his clone ran into the compound with a scared face and started to the main house, Kovu removed his chimera mask that consisted of a wolf face with black feathers of a raven or crow on and around the left eye and dragon or snake scales on his right eye to show the real Uchiha Sasuke age 17 _'now I can no longer blame only Itachi for I have also participated in this deed'_ he thought as he remembered how the next scene would play out he had instructed his clone to act in much the same way as he had in the past.

After the massacre the third will say that he will be going traveling with two other children and their sansei, the council will have too agree, for if Sasuke is to traumatized to become a ninja they would have no use for him in controlling the Kyubbi, it would also keep him out of Roots hands, unknown to all but the third Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were sent back through time, because their chakra had turned so demonic that it ate away at their bodies, but if they were turned back to the age of seven and start training, their bodies would be able to change and harness the demonic chakra naturally.

What better way to do this then by traveling around with a fox demon. Kovu or Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by seeing his clone in the street attack Itachi with a yell and get deflected, their were tears in his brothers eyes as he left the unconscious "boy" in the bloody street and walked away. _'Good-Bye brother until we meet again'_ Kovu's heart ached but he ignored the emotion, he had work to do.

When he was too far away for Kovu to sense he released the shadow clone jutsu and was bombarded with the memories of the clone he fell off the pole in pain as his chakra ate away at his flesh and the disease constricted his lungs making it hard to breath, at the last second he regained his breath and kicked off the side of the pole sending him flying away sideways, he then changed into a raven and flew to the Hokage tower to report in on the mission as Kovu, this would be the last time he would use the name for many years to come.


End file.
